


Sounds of Silence

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An accident off-world causes problems for Daniel and Jack.





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The explosion took them all by surprise. SG1 had gated to P3X954 after the MALP transmission showed a small chamber with carvings on the walls. Daniel had thought the chamber might be some sort of temple or housing for the Stargate and hoped that once they got to the planet they would see a way out of the chamber and would find some descendants of Earth living nearby.

General Hammond and the rest of SG1 listened patiently as Daniel enthused about the possibility of a culture similar to ancient Egypt living on the planet.

"The writings that I can make out are very similar to hieroglyphics," Daniel said pointing to the projected image on the screen. "If there are people living there they may have been taken there by Ra, they may be the same race that populated Abydos."

Jack O'Neill tried to stop himself from smiling at his young friend's enthusiasm. Daniel had been through a rough time since the death of his wife and this was the first time Jack had actually seen him get excited about anything. He willed General Hammond to let them go to the planet so that Daniel could play in the sand. He turned his mind back to the briefing.

"..........and I strongly recommend that we explore these possibilities," Daniel ended by saying, looking hopefully at the people around the table.

General Hammond looked at the members of SG1. He sensed how much Dr. Jackson wanted to visit this planet and, from the look of the other three pairs of eyes watching him, the others wanted to go as well.

"SG1 you have twenty four hours to make contact," General Hammond said.

"Thank you General," Jack O'Neill said, pushing back his chair and standing up.

Daniel gathered his papers together as Jack patted him on the back.

"Okay Dannyboy time to make sandcastles," he teased the young archaeologist.

Daniel picked up his pile of papers and books and headed towards the door. In the doorway he turned.

"Thank you General, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome son," the General replied smiling at the earnest young man. He was pleased to have been able to bring a smile to his face and make those blue eyes sparkle once more.

* * *

The team exited the Gate and found themselves in a small, gloomy chamber. The only source of light seemed to be coming from a small aperture high in the ceiling. The air was stale and Daniel sneezed.

"Bless you," Jack said automatically as he shone his torch into the corners of the chamber.

"The air is just about breathable sir," Sam Carter reported, "and the temperature is...."

"Hot, Major, very hot," Jack O'Neill confirmed without the aid of any electronic device.

Daniel was already on his knees in the sand dusting off some carvings and muttering to himself.

"Do you require assistance DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked kneeling beside his young friend.

Daniel paused, "Is this Goa'uld?" he asked. Teal'c examined the part of the wall Daniel was pointing to and nodded.

"Indeed, it is a dialect I have not seen for many years," the Jaffa confirmed.

"Can you translate?" Daniel asked. He himself could read many varieties of the Goa'uld language but this was new to him.

Teal'c considered the text for some minutes. "He who rules the skies resides here," Teal'c finally announced.

"Cool," was Jack's only comment.

Daniel scowled in Jack's direction. "Sounds like Ra to me," he said.

"So is there a way out of this pizza oven?" Jack asked. He was already bored, if they couldn't find the exit he was going to order them back through the Gate, however much that upset Daniel.

Sam walked slowly around the chamber, running her hands along the stones, searching for any sign of a doorway.

"Can't find anything sir," she said, returning to the middle of the chamber where Jack O'Neill was standing.

"Okay, well I say we blow this joint," Jack suggested.

"Wait Jack, I need time to translate more of this text," Daniel pleaded.

"Daniel unless you can find some instructions for getting out of this place in thirty minutes then we leave," Jack crouched down on the floor with a groan as his knees protested. He checked his watch.

"Counting Dannyboy, counting," he reminded his friend.

Daniel sighed with frustration and returned to the texts. He knew there was a way out, there had to be.

Forty minutes later Jack O'Neill had had enough. He jumped to his feet, brushing the dust and sand off his BDUs.

"Okay Daniel that's it, times up, time to go, time to......"

"Jack just give me a minute please," Daniel interrupted. "No Daniel, that's it, there's nothing here......" Jack headed towards the DHD.

"Wait, wait," Daniel called, "I've found something that might open the door for us."

Jack sighed and turned towards his friend just in time to see Daniel press part of the wall in front of him. Before Jack had time to yell at Daniel not to touch anything, there was an explosion and the chamber was filled with dust and sand, effectively blinding everyone in it,

As the dust settled Jack raised his head, coughing and spluttering as he tried to clear his throat.

"Everyone okay?" he croaked as he peered into the gloom.

"Indeed," Teal'c's voice came from somewhere to his left.

"I'm okay sir," Sam Carter confirmed from nearby.

Silence.

"Daniel?" Jack called finding his torch and flicking it on. As he swept the weak beam around the chamber he saw a shape in the corner. He quickly crawled over and his worst fears were confirmed.

"Daniel?" Jack felt for a pulse. His trembling fingers found one and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam appeared at his side and together they searched for signs of injury. Sam felt gently at Daniel's head.

"Might just be concussion sir, but I can't find a lump," she said worriedly.

"Okay lets get him back to the SGC," Jack ordered. "Teal'c can you carry him?"

"I can O'Neill," Teal'c confirmed bending down and gently lifting Daniel into his arms while Sam dialled in Earth's address.

Jack turned as Janet Fraiser approached Daniel's bedside.

"All his tests have come back normal," she confirmed, marking her findings on Daniel's chart.

"So why doesn't he wake up?" Jack asked.

He had been sitting at Daniel's bedside for the past four hours. Once they had gotten back through the Gate Daniel had been rushed away on a gurney and Jack had spent a worried couple of hours waiting outside the infirmary while Janet Fraiser and her team worked on his friend. Once he had been allowed in he had pulled a plastic chair up to Daniel's bedside and refused to move.

Janet was used to this. Jack had spent hours sitting with Daniel after Sha're had been killed and she knew better than to try to move the Colonel. She and her nurses patiently worked around him as he sat waiting for Daniel to wake up.

"Although there is no evidence of a head trauma, I'm assuming the explosion caused some minor concussion, he'll wake up when he's good and ready sir," Janet said, replacing the chart and gazing fondly at her favourite patient.

Jack sighed. It was frustrating sitting here while Daniel slept. Sam and Teal'c had tiptoed in to check on their friend and then headed off for something to eat. They had suggested Jack join them but he had no appetite while ever Daniel was unconscious. Once the young man woke up, complained about a bad headache, demanded coffee and be to released from the infirmary, then and only then would Jack be able to relax.

Daniel groaned, his head hurt, his back hurt, everything hurt. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He guessed he was in the infirmary from the hardness of the bed under his bruised body but why was it so quiet. Usually he woke to the hum and bleep of machines, people talking, trolleys squeaking. At first he thought it must be the middle of the night but as he risked a peek and the bright lights sent spikes of pain into his head he realised it couldn't be. The infirmary always dimmed the lights during the night.

Working deep within a mountain made it difficult for staff to remember whether it was day or night but Janet Fraiser liked to keep to a routine in her infirmary and so the lights were always dimmed during the night hours and raised again each morning.

Daniel groaned again as he risked opening his eyes once more to see who was stroking his hand. He turned his head gingerly to the side and was relieved to find some normality in the fact that Jack O'Neill's face swam into focus for a few seconds before nausea assailed him and Daniel closed his eyes again.

"Jck?"

Silence, Daniel wondered why Jack didn't answer. He opened his eyes again and saw Jack'' worried face hovering over him, his mouth moving.

Daniel stared, vaguely amused by the sight of Jack apparently yelling but without making a sound. As he frowned and tried to make sense of what was happening Janet Fraiser's face appeared. She too was talking without making a sound.

Suddenly everything snapped into place and Daniel tried to sit up. Jack and Janet both pressed him gently back down onto the pillows, both their mouths opening and closing.

"Jack," Daniel spoke to his friend, but although Jack nodded and smiled Daniel was starting to panic. He couldn't hear anyone talking; he couldn't hear himself talking, total silence. He started to hyperventilate.

"Jack, can't hear.....anything," he said, his blue eyes wide with terror. Jack's mouth moved, Janet's mouth moved but nothing, not a sound. He turned his head slightly in time to see Janet injecting something into his IV and then his head started to swim and the two worried faces blurred as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked as Daniel relaxed his grip on Jack's hand.

"I'm not sure sir, we need to run some audiological tests, I'll arrange them as soon as Daniel's a little calmer," Janet said her expression worried. She beckoned a passing nurse. "Bring me an otoscope," she ordered.

"Janet?" Jack wanted answers. Janet smiled her thanks as the nurse handed her the instrument. She switched it on and checked the light on the palm of her hand and then, satisfied, gently turned Daniel's head to the side and inserted the tip of the instrument first into his left ear and then into the right.

"Janet?"

"There doesn't appear to be any damage to the eardrums," she said, standing back up and putting the otoscope on the bedside table.

"So what's wrong with him?" Jack persisted.

"Sir, we need to run tests, lots of tests, I can't make a diagnosis at the moment," Janet explained.

"So what do we do now?"

"Sit with him sir, be there when he wakes up again, try to keep him calm."

Jack nodded. He was going nowhere, while ever Daniel needed him; he would stay with his friend.

As Daniel swam towards consciousness again he tried to remember what had happened. With a sudden surge of clarity he remembered, the explosion, waking up and not being able to hear Jack or Janet speaking to him. His heart started to pound, he opened his eyes in panic.

Jack was on his feet the moment Daniel stirred. He made sure Daniel could see his face, he stroked his sweat damp hair, trying to keep his young friend calm, calm enough so that he could explain things to him.

"Take it easy Daniel, it's okay," Jack murmured. As Daniel continued to stare in panic Jack realised it was useless talking to his friend; he obviously couldn't hear him. He thought frantically before taking Daniel's face between his hands and forcing the younger man to focus on him.

"It's okay," Jack mouthed clearly. "Do you understand me?"

He waited, Daniel nodded. "Okay wait a minute," Jack mouthed. Daniel nodded again, his breathing easing.

Jack reached for the notepad and pen Sam had brought in earlier. He smiled reassuringly at Daniel before scribbling on the pad.

Once he had finished Jack raised the head of Daniel's bed slightly, handed his friend his glasses and then passed him the notepad.

//I know you can't hear. Janet is arranging some tests. Don't worry it's only temporary.//

Daniel read the words and looked at Jack's face for confirmation. Jack smiled and nodded.

"The explosion?" Daniel said. It seemed strange to him, he knew he was talking but he couldn't hear himself. Jack obviously heard him though because he nodded again and grabbed the notepad back.

//We think so; it was probably a booby trap!//

Daniel read the words and then he frowned. "Sam and Teal'c?"

Jack grabbed the pad again; hell this was going to be difficult he thought to himself. He scribbled and passed the pad back to Daniel.

//Both fine, don't worry!//

Daniel sighed with relief. He had many more questions but his head was still fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. He lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes, willing the feeling of nausea to abate.

Over the course of the next few days Janet ran every test she could think of but none of the results were conclusive. She eventually called in a specialist from the local Military Hospital and, after repeating all the tests again, he also could find no apparent cause for Daniel's deafness.

Jack sat in the Briefing Room with General Hammond as Janet, with Daniel's file open in front of her, explained what little she knew about Daniel's deafness.

"We have no idea what has caused it," she explained. "The explosion you experienced on the planet is the obvious explanation but without any physical signs of damage we can't be sure."

"So is this temporary?" Jack O'Neill asked the sixty-four thousand-dollar question. Janet shook her head.

"I'm sorry Colonel we have no way of knowing that."

"What did the specialist have to say?" General Hammond asked. Janet checked her files.

"He can find no physical reason for Daniel's hearing loss, he queries whether there could be a psychological explanation," she paused, looking cautiously towards Jack.

Jack threw down the pen he had been fiddling with. "Going down the 'Daniel must be nuts road' again are we?" he snapped.

"Colonel please," General Hammond interjected.

"No sir, but we have to accept the possibility that in the absence of any proven physical damage to Daniel's ears that a psychological cause may be worth considering," Janet said quietly.

Janet had never quite forgiven herself for being so easily convinced that Daniel was suffering from schizophrenia when in fact he had been infected with one of Machello's little blue bugs. She knew that what she was saying now was hitting Jack O'Neill hard but she had to be honest with herself, with Jack O'Neill and, most of all with Daniel.

"Crap," Jack said, throwing down the pen.

"Colonel please," the General repeated before turning to Janet.

"Dr. Fraiser, I don't want a repeat performance with Dr. McKenzie, do you understand me?"

Janet nodded "Yes sir, I do, and I have no intention of seeking a consultation with him," Janet said quickly. "What I would like to do is monitor Daniel for a couple of weeks, see if things improve on their own."

"And if they don't?" Jack asked his brown eyes burning into Janet's very soul.

"If they don't then I will recommend a course of counselling sessions with an external source sir," Janet said, meeting his gaze.

"Is Dr. Jackson fit to be discharged doctor?" the General asked.

"I see no reason to keep him sir, provided someone stays with him, he's going to find things difficult."

"Permission to take Daniel home with me sir," Jack interrupted.

The General smiled, he had expected no less from Jack.

"Permission granted Colonel, take good care of our boy."

"Consider it done sir," Jack saluted and hotfooted it down to the infirmary. He wanted to give Daniel the good news.

Daniel was reading, there was little else for him to do. In his silent world the normal hustle and bustle of the infirmary was lost to him. He felt trapped in his own world, he could speak to the nurses or visitors but having to have them write their replies on a pad made conversation difficult. He was withdrawing more and more into himself. He felt a touch on his foot and raised his head. Jack O'Neill was standing at the foot of the bed scribbling on the notepad. Daniel waited.

//You can leave. You're coming home with me.//

Daniel read the words. He didn't know whether to be pleased or not. He hated being stuck in the infirmary but he was frightened of the world outside. How would be cope, he couldn't hear the telephone ring, he couldn't drive, he couldn't watch TV, couldn't chat with his friends and colleagues......"

Jack was waiting for a response. Daniel smiled weakly, "okay."

It was a long, silent drive to Jack's house. Daniel watched as real life passed by, people going about their everyday lives, laughing, talking, yelling. It was like watching a silent movie Daniel thought or like being on the other side of a thick pane of glass. He turned to glance at Jack. He was driving along and, from the shape of his mouth, Daniel guessed he was whistling. He looked at the radio, the dial was illuminated so he knew that it was on and Jack was enjoying a particular song. He sighed with frustration. Jack heard the sigh and turned. He smiled reassuringly at Daniel and then reached over and patted his thigh. It was a small gesture but Daniel's blue eyes filled with tears. He blinked them away angrily. 'Pull yourself together' he told himself 'your deaf not dying.'

Jack hadn't realised how difficult it was going to be for both Daniel and for himself. He settled Daniel's gear in the spare room and then settled Daniel on the couch. Without thinking he handed Daniel the remote control.

"Nt mch gud to me isit" Daniel slurred.

One of the most worrying things about Daniel's deafness was his increasing inability to pronounce words correctly. Without being able to hear how he sounded Daniel was losing the ability to enunciate clearly. Although no one had pointed this out to Daniel it was obvious that he realised something was wrong with his speech and he tended to avoid talking whenever possible.

Janet had impressed upon Jack that he had to force Daniel to speak. She didn't want to push him too far with speech therapy or sign language at the moment. If the problem were only temporary it would only cause Daniel more anxiety if he thought everyone was expecting him to be deaf forever.

"Sorry," Jack said, making sure he mouthed the word clearly so that Daniel could lip-read. Actually Daniel was quite good at lip reading they had discovered. Jack scribbled on the pad that it must be something to do with being able to speak all those languages and Daniel had just shrugged.

Daniel tossed the remote into the corner of the couch and, picking up a cushion, stuffed it behind his head and lay back with his eyes closed, effectively shutting Jack out.

Jack shook his head and headed into the kitchen. He banged pots and pans around while making dinner, he knew Daniel couldn't hear but it made him feel better, letting out some of his frustrations.

The two men ate dinner in silence. Jack asked Daniel if he wanted more salad before he realised that Daniel wasn't looking at him and his words were wasted. It was difficult not being able to have their usual easy conversation flowing. Daniel kept his head down, picking at his food and, without being able to attract his attention Jack was totally unable to tell him to eat more.

Later, on the couch, Jack watched some hockey playoffs while Daniel sat next to him gazing at the screen. After one particularly good goal, Jack nudged Daniel and smiling pointed at the screen, before raising his hand in a victory salute. Daniel gazed at Jack blankly and Jack realised that Daniel wasn't even watching the action, he was lost in his own world.

As the days past Daniel became more and more withdrawn and Jack was at his wits end. Sam and Teal'c came over a couple of times but they had no more success than Jack in getting Daniel to communicate with them. Jack tried to include Daniel in everyday activities but the younger man struggled with some of the simplest tasks. He couldn't hear the telephone, the doorbell, if they set the timer on the cooker Jack had to stay within earshot. One day Daniel decided to go for a walk on his own but had only gone two blocks before he had nearly been killed as he crossed the street when a car came round the corner and honked its horn at him. He didn't hear it. Luckily a paperboy passing on his bike shoved Daniel out of the way.

"What's the matter are you deaf or something?" the driver shouted as he accelerated away.

Daniel didn't hear his remark and stood shaking on the sidewalk. Luckily the boy knew Daniel was staying at the O'Neill house and he slowly guided Daniel back home and explained to Jack what had happened.

Jack's blood ran cold at the thought that Daniel could have been killed. He raked his fingers through his grey hair. How the hell was Daniel going to cope if this was permanent, how was he going to cope? He felt their friendship was slipping away. It was practically impossible to communicate with the deaf archaeologist. He decided to ring Janet Fraiser.

"Sir, I think it could do more harm than good starting on sign language just yet," Janet said as Jack explained what he wanted.

"Damn it Janet he's closing in on himself. He nearly got himself killed today, he knows he can't manage, he needs to do something positive." Jack argued.

"I'll come over tonight and talk to him," Janet promised. She put the phone down and dropped her head into her hands. Daniel Jackson could be stubborn at the best of times, how the hell was she supposed to persuade him to learn to sign when she had to write everything down. She sighed, better take plenty of paper and a new pen, she thought ruefully.

"No!"

"Well there's one word he doesn't have a problem with," said Jack as Daniel repeated his refusal to learn to sign.

//Daniel, you would be able to communicate much easier Jack would learn it as well; you would be able to 'talk' together again Please consider it//

"No, nuht purmaant" Daniel slurred furiously.

//No we hope it isn't permanent Daniel but we don't know. There have been no signs of improvement have there?//

Janet hated herself for having to remind Daniel of this but he had to understand that he couldn't spend the rest of his life living in his own little private bubble. He had to learn to interact with others, to regain his confidence, to live again.

//Well what about lip reading?//

Daniel shook his head, hot tears fell and he didn't have the strength or the inclination to hide his feelings. He wanted to hear himself scream and shout. He felt as if he were suffocating. Words were his life, if he couldn't hear words he was no use as a linguist. He sobbed brokenheartedly as both Jack and Janet tried to comfort him.

The following morning a contrite Daniel finally made an appearance in the kitchen and sat on the stool his head down.

Jack touched Daniel's hand and he raised his sad blue eyes.

"Coffee?" Jack mouthed. Daniel nodded gratefully and soon a steaming cup of Daniel's favourite blend was set in front of him.

"Thungoo," Daniel said. "You're welcome," Jack mouthed and continued eating his cereal.

"Sry, abut lass night," Daniel continued.

Jack raised his head and looked Daniel straight in the face.

"Are you ready to try it?" Jack mouthed clearly. Daniel watched Jack's lips; he made out the words and smiled slightly.

"Tu lip reed," Daniel slurred, touching his lips to confirm his chosen form of communication.

"Good," Jack mouthed, "I'll ring Janet later, okay?"

Daniel watched Jack's lips carefully; he got some of the words, enough to understand. He nodded again. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad he thought.

Janet was thrilled when Jack called her with the good news. "I'll make an appointment as soon as I can," she said. "How's Daniel?"

Jack laughed, he knew Daniel couldn't hear his conversation but it still felt weird talking about him when he was in the same room. He looked over his shoulder to where Daniel was sitting with his mug of coffee and the morning paper.

"Sorry about last night, feeling a bit abashed, nothing that won't do him good," Jack confirmed.

Janet laughed, "we're in for a tongue lashing once Daniel starts to speak properly again," Janet reminded Jack before replacing the receiver.

Over the next couple of weeks Daniel attended lip reading classes every day. He found it frustrating at first when he couldn't understand what was being said and he often felt like quitting but every evening Jack would spend the evening 'talking' to him and going through the exercises the teacher had given them. If Jack was prepared to put in so much effort then Daniel felt obliged to try his very best.

As he regained his confidence Daniel felt more comfortable around his friends. At Janet's suggestion Jack invited Sam over one evening and although the conversation was slow and stilted Sam, Jack and Daniel managed together. Another evening Teal'c came. As he never said much anyway Daniel found it much easier to lip-read with Teal'c and the Jaffa took over the homework on a couple of evenings, giving Jack a well-earned break.

It was slow progress, the teacher advised against introducing Daniel into groups of more than one or two people who were aware of his disability and prepared to work with him for the time being. Jack drew up a rota of who could visit and when and handed these out to Sam, Janet and Teal'c with great solemnity.

When Jack picked Daniel up from one session the young man turned to Jack in the car.

"Whon tu go fur spitch thrpy," he said. Jack understood and patted Daniel on the back. He waited until he had eye contact and mouthed "Great Idea."

"Do you think he's accepted his deafness as permanent?" Sam said when she came over that evening and Jack told her what Daniel had said.

"God Sam I don't want to think that this is permanent but it's been three months now and I guess we're all giving up hope," Jack admitted, looking over to where Daniel was sitting, checking that he wasn't in a position to read their lips.

"It's so unfair, words are his life," Sam said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Jack nodded; he didn't trust himself to speak. If he was honest the thing he missed most since Daniel's accident was a good argument. He used to get so frustrated when Daniel would argue with him, test his patience to the limit with his theories and ideas but now he would love nothing more than a good argument with lots of shouting and screaming.

Slowly Daniel started to accept his disability. He was beginning to lose hope that his hearing would return and decided to return to the SGC and do some deskwork rather than sit alone at Jack's house all day.

"I can still look at artefacts and text," he explained to Jack when he broached the idea of returning to work. "It shouldn't be a problem should it?"

Jack agreed that it was a good idea but neither of them realised how many compromises would have to be made.

First of all they decided to change the layout of Daniel's office so that he was actually facing the door and could see anyone who came in. It was frustrating for Daniel that he couldn't use the telephone and he seemed to spend most of his time wandering the corridors of the SGC to find the people he needed to speak to. It had been suggested that they get a special telephone designed for use by deaf people but Daniel refused point blank. He still harboured the hope that his hearing would suddenly return. He didn't want anyone to think he had accepted his disability because he hadn't. He couldn't hear the intercom or the alarms and General Hammond detailed a young airman to work next door to Daniel's office and to be responsible for informing the archaeologist of anything he missed.

Daniel often got frustrated, he started to attend de-briefing sessions when SG teams brought back artefacts but he found it difficult to concentrate when everyone was speaking at once and people often forgot to look straight at him if they were talking to him. He missed huge chunks of conversations and felt alienated from everyone around him.

His friends made every effort to help him, to talk to him as normally as possible but it was difficult for everyone and it was only a matter of time before things exploded.

Daniel had been working in his lab for most of the day, translating some texts SG6 had photographed. He hadn't spoken to anyone other than Sam, who had called in on her way back from a meeting and stopped to chat. He knew Jack was busy and he also thought the man needed a break from him. Jack had insisted that Daniel stay with him, refusing point blank to let him go back to his own apartment.

"What if the fire alarm went off and you couldn't hear it, how could you contact any of us when you can't use the telephone?" Jack had reminded him.

Daniel knew it made sense but he felt it was putting a strain on Jack having a deaf person dependent on him all the time. He did his best to manage for himself but no hearing person could possibly have any idea of the simple problems deafness caused.

He couldn't hear the telephone or answer it; he didn't hear the doorbell. Jack had to wake him every morning, as he couldn't hear the alarm clock. He was a liability he knew but he was reluctant to admit that he needed all the aids and adaptations that Janet had told him about. That would be admitting defeat, he couldn't believe this was permanent, wouldn't believe it.

A new member of the archaeology department, Gerry Wendell, had come to see Daniel about the translations he had been working on. The young man started off well, speaking slowly and clearly and making sure Dr. Jackson could see his face, just as he had been advised. Unfortunately the more excited he got about his findings the more he started gabbling, looking down and, at times, covering his mouth with his hand or his papers.

Daniel struggled to understand; he held his hand up smiling at the enthusiastic young man.

"Slow down," he advised, hoping Gerry would get the message. Unfortunately he was so keyed up and so in awe of the famous Dr. Daniel Jackson, that he totally forgot everything he had been told.

Daniel felt himself become more and more stressed, more and more frustrated as Gerry continued. He had lost the gist of the conversation some ten minutes ago and his head was starting to thump as Gerry's mouthed continued to move rapidly and his arms to wave expressively.

Suddenly Daniel snapped, he jumped to his feet and grabbed the pile of files that Gerry had placed on the desk and hurled them across the room.

Gerry must have stopped talking; Daniel had no way of knowing. There was always silence in his world but suddenly as the files spread themselves across the floor Daniel sensed a different silence, sensed Gerry watching and waiting. He looked at the young man and suddenly he hated him, hated the fact that he could hear and talk, share jokes with colleagues, listen to music, everything that he couldn't.

"Get out," Daniel screamed. Gerry stood transfixed. Daniel picked up one of the files and hurled it at the young man. "Get out."

Gerry turned and fled and Daniel sank to his knees amid the scattered papers and sobbed.

He didn't know how long he stayed on the floor; time lost all meaning until he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He didn't bother to look up; he didn't care who it was. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered. He was useless, a burden to his friends, no use to his colleagues, he might as well be dead.

Soft, cool hands cupped his face and turned it gently. He looked and through tear blurred eyes saw Janet Fraiser's worried face. He closed his eyes, he couldn't face a lecture, if he didn't look at her then she couldn't talk to him.

In the silence Janet continued to sit next to Daniel and hold his hand. She wanted him to know that she was there for him. He didn't want to listen, that was obvious, but she wasn't going to leave him alone.

Eventually he sighed and wiped his hand across his face, brushing the remains of the tears away. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Janet.

"Sorry, jus ghut too me," he tried to explain his speech slurred with emotion.

"Don't worry," Janet said clearly, standing up and holding out a hand to help Daniel to his feet. She guided him towards the couch.

"Dun tell Jack," Daniel begged his blue eyes pleading.

"What happened Daniel?" Janet asked. He shook his head

"I cuddn see wha he wus sayin, he didn look ut me, he......." Daniel waved his arms in front of his face, replicating Gerry's unthinking actions.

Janet understood. "Frustrating?"

"As yuw saw," Daniel said ruefully, realising what a mess his office was in.

"Why don't I get someone to drive you home." Janet suggested.

"Jack?" Daniel didn't want Jack to know what had happened, he was ashamed of his outburst. He didn't want Jack tearing a strip off young Gerry Wendell and he certainly didn't want him doing his mother hen act all evening.

"I'll tell him you had a headache and went home to sleep it off," Janet promised.

Obviously Janet did tell Jack exactly what had happened, but sworn him to secrecy. When Jack finally arrived home that evening it was to find Daniel cooking chilli for supper.

Jack switched the light off and back on in the kitchen, it was a sign they had devised so that Daniel wasn't startled if Jack arrived home and caught him unawares and scared him by touching him.

Daniel turned as the light flicked back on and smiled at Jack. "Chilli, okay?" he said clearly.

"Smells good," Jack mouthed. "You okay?" Daniel nodded and turned back to the stove. "Ready in ten minutes," he said, knowing that Jack would want to change and shower before they ate.

Over dinner Jack broached the subject of counselling with Daniel. Surprisingly the young man didn't lose his temper but watched carefully as Jack spoke. Eventually he nodded.

"I guess I have to accept this now," Daniel said indicating his ears.

Jack didn't know what to say, no one had been able to give them any explanation for Daniel's continued loss of hearing and, if they didn't know what was causing it, then they couldn't say whether or not it would return.

"Let's take each day as it comes," Jack suggested.

"Okay." Daniel reached for Jack's plate, piled it with his own and took the dishes to the counter. He didn't want Jack to see the tears in his eyes, the hopelessness mirrored in his face. He took a deep breath before turning around to face his friend.

"I'll see Janet tomorrow," he promised. Daniel attended the counselling sessions on a regular basis. Although these helped him iron out his own feelings towards his deafness they revealed nothing that would cause it. The therapist eventually reported back to Janet Fraiser that there was nothing more she could do for Daniel.

Six months later.......

"Daniel," Janet touched the archaeologist's arm to catch his attention. "I need your help."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I've just got a new brain scanner," she went on to explain. I need a guinea pig."

"Why me," Daniel whined.

"You're the only person, apart from nursing staff, I can find today," Janet mouthed carefully. "Will you do it, for me, please."

Daniel laughed. "Please, you don't have to grovel," he teased, switching off his computer and standing up, "I'll come willingly, it'll make a change from pages of alien text."

Arm in arm Janet and Daniel made their was towards the infirmary. Janet smiled to herself as she kept her little secret. The scanner had actually arrived last week and had been thoroughly tested on various members of her staff. It was while she was poring over the literature that came with the machine that she noticed a paragraph that said //this scanner has been able to detect tumours so small other investigations would have missed them altogether.//

For some reasons this phrase stuck in her mind until she hit on the idea of trying it out on Daniel. What if there was something in his auditory canal or in his brain, so small that they had been unable to detect it before, something causing his deafness. She didn't want to raise anyone's hopes by mentioning this wild idea but now she had Daniel in her clutches and she intended to scan him thoroughly and prayed that she would find the answer.

"Okay Daniel, just lie still and let us do all the work," Janet mouthed as she helped her friend lay down on the scanner table. Daniel lay back and closed his eyes until Janet tapped his cheek. He opened his eyes.

"I won't be able to talk to you when you are in the scanner Daniel. If you need anything just raise your hand, okay?"

Daniel nodded and gave Janet a thumbs up as she nodded for the technician to load Daniel into the huge machine.

Once the scan was over Daniel headed back to his office and continued with his work. He was surprised, when the door opened a couple of hours later, to see Janet Fraiser again.

"Is there a big black hole where my brain should be?" Daniel teased. Janet looked excited, she pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Daniel and spoke clearly and slowly to him.

"Daniel I have found something on the scan."

His face paled and Janet mentally kicked herself.

"No," she shook her head vigorously. "Nothing bad, I've found a small anomaly in your brain, something so tiny that we couldn't detect it before. It may be the cause of your deafness."

Daniel's eyes opened wide in amazement. Had he read her lips correctly? Janet sensed that he might not have completely grasped what she had said. She repeated everything again, adding. "Do you understand what I am saying Daniel?"

He nodded, his hands were trembling and his head was buzzing. Janet touched his hand, bringing his attention back to the here and now.

"It's a long shot Daniel," she reminded him. He nodded, he didn't care how much of a long shot it was, at last there might be some reason for his deafness, something that could be done for him.

"I'll contact the Academy Hospital and speak to some colleagues and then I think we need to run some tests, lots of tests."

Daniel nodded happily; he didn't care how many tests he had to undergo.

"What do you think the Tok'ra can do?" Jack asked when Janet explained what she wanted.

"We think the anomaly in Daniel's brain may be an microscopic device, something that may have been implanted during the explosion."

"Wow," was all Jack could say. General Hammond interrupted. "Put a call through to Jacob Carter, get him here as soon as possible," he ordered.

It took a couple of days. Daniel was working in his office when he saw Jack appear in the doorway. He raised his head and watched carefully as Jack spoke.

"Jacob's on his way, we're wanted in the Briefing Room."

Daniel thought he was going to fall his legs were so wobbly. Jack seemed to sense Daniel's anxiety and held onto his elbow as he escorted his friend through the corridors and into the Briefing Room. Once Daniel was safely seated, Jack took a seat next to him, as guard, protector, he didn't know, he just knew he wanted to stay close.

Once Jacob/Selmec had heard everything and seen the scan he nodded. "I have seen this sort of device before," he said looking at the people around the table.

"Can you get it out?" Jack asked, sensing Daniel's tension.

"The Goa'uld put these devices in the chambers near the Stargate. They were intended to explode when anyone translated the text competently enough to learn the reasons for the chamber and its whereabouts," Jacob explained.

"For what reason?" General Hammond asked. He didn't understand what purpose making someone deaf could serve.

"It wasn't intended simply to cause deafness, Daniel was lucky. The device was supposed to implant itself deep inside a person's brain and slowly inflame the brain tissue, causing headaches, infection, madness and finally death. A long, slow, painful death. It was to teach trespassers a lesson." Jacob looked at Daniel, who had gone deathly pale. Jack reached across and patted Daniel's hand. The archaeologist turned to look at his lips.

"Did you get all that Dannyboy?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded, swallowing back the nausea that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"Daniel has been lucky, the device should have killed him," Jacob said smiling at the horrified young man sitting opposite him.

"And the good news is we think we can remove the device without causing any further damage," Janet added. "Unfortunately we do not know if removing the device will restore your hearing," she said turning to face Daniel.

"I understand," Daniel said.

"Well at least that alien doohickey will be out of your head," Jack mouthed as they ate supper later that evening.

"I guess," Daniel said. Secretly he was hoping it would restore his hearing but he didn't dare voice that hope in case he was wrong. He was impatient for the surgery Janet had scheduled for the following week.

"So are you all ready?" Jack asked as Daniel came out of the bedroom with his bag packed ready for yet another stay in the SGC infirmary.

"As I'll ever be," Daniel replied. He was resigned to his fate, whatever it was. In his heart of hearts he hoped and prayed that once the device were removed his hearing would return but he was also resigned to the fact that this may not be the case and he would have to continue to live in his silent world.

"Let's go and get it over with then," Jack suggested ushering Daniel out of the door and towards the Avalanche parked in the driveway.

Once Janet had Daniel safely settled in the infirmary she shooed Jack O'Neill out.

"There is really no point in you hanging around here Colonel," she said as she escorted Jack O'Neill to the door. "Daniel's surgery is scheduled for three o'clock and I don't want to see you back here until at least six o clock, is that clear?"

Jack O'Neill nodded. He knew better than to cross Janet Fraiser. He headed off in the direction of his office; perhaps some paperwork would take his mind off things for a few hours.

He was wrong, he spent an hour reading a document only to realise he hadn't taken in a word of it. In the end he gave it up and wandered the corridors of the SGC until he found Sam Carter working in her lab.

"Colonel, any news?" she said looking up from her microscope.

"Nothing." He sat on her desk chair and swivelled around a few times before picking up some items on her desk and fiddling with them until Sam removed them from his hands and placed them back on the desk.

"Shall we go and get a coffee?" Sam finally suggested.

"Okay, why not," Jack said spinning around one last time before jumping to his feet and following his 2IC out of the door.

"Sir, worrying won't help," Sam finally said as Jack tapped his watched for the umpteenth time in as many minutes.

"I know, I just wish it was over," Jack said. "Whatever the outcome, we can deal with it, it's the not knowing that's hard," he admitted.

Sam nodded understandingly. She too hoped that Daniel would regain his hearing. It wasn't the same with Daniel being deaf. She missed their conversations, they way they bounced ideas around. Although they could still communicate it was a much slower process and this seemed to inhibit Daniel's creativity. Everything seemed an effort for him, lip reading, processing what he read, following conversations. She crossed her fingers under the table.

At six-o clock on the dot Jack O'Neill was hovering outside the infirmary doors impatiently. Janet Fraiser knew he would be there, she did one finally check on Daniel's vital signs and then beckoned the Colonel in.

"How is he?" Jack whispered as he sat down at Daniel's bedside and stroked his unresponsive hand.

"The surgery went well, the device was removed," Janet said.

"And now?"

"And now we just wait and see." Janet knew this would be hard for both Daniel and Jack, it was hard for her to just wait but she knew they had to give Daniel a good chance to recover from the surgery and let things settle down. There had been some slight infection around the device and Janet had Daniel on a course of antibiotics to counteract this. She patted the Colonel's shoulder.

"We'll all be rooting for him sir," she reminded Jack as he left him to his lonely vigil.

Jack only had a couple of hours to wait until Daniel started stirring. He held onto his friend's hand. Until Daniel was fully conscious and able to watch his mouth Jack had no other way of communicating with him. Janet had warned him that, even if his hearing were going to return, it might not happen immediately.

Daniel groaned and opened his blue eyes. The first thing he saw was Jack O'Neill's worried face hovering over him. He blinked to clear his blurry vision a little and then ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"Jck?"

Jack nodded and patted Daniel's hand reassuringly.

"Is it over?" Daniel whispered, trying to focus on Jack's face.

Jack nodded vigorously.

"Thirsty."

Daniel felt Jack let go of his hand and the next thing he knew a spoonful of ice chips was melting on his cracked lips. He opened his mouth and savoured the bliss of the cool liquid soothing his mouth and throat. He sighed happily and, seeing Jack sit back down he allowed himself to drift back to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Jack was there.

Four weeks later..........

"Well everything seems okay Daniel," Janet mouthed carefully as Daniel watched her lips.

"Everything's okay except I'm still deaf," Daniel said sadly.

Janet patted his hand. "I'm sorry," she said forcing herself to look directly into his deep blue eyes.

Daniel shook his head, "not your fault," he said reaching for his jacket and standing up.

Janet watched him leave her office. She would have loved to have given him some good news but she honestly didn't think there was a chance of his hearing returning now. The operation had gone well, the device had been removed and the residual infection had cleared up. There was no real reason why he was still deaf. She shook her head sadly as she closed his file. She had done all she could but it just hadn't been enough.

Daniel was determined to get on with his life; he knew now that he would never hear again. Janet had explained that hearing aids wouldn't be much use with his level of deafness and so he concentrated on improving his lip reading skills and allowed Jack to fill the house with whatever aids and adaptations he chose.

Jack had invited Daniel to move in permanently. He knew it wasn't safe for Daniel to live alone without some major changes to his apartment and secretly he enjoyed having the archaeologist around. It was nice to come home from work and share a meal with someone, watch TV, have a drink knowing that, the following morning, they would still be there.

Daniel eventually agreed and gave up the lease on his apartment and put a lot of his stuff into storage, knowing Jack's views on the artefacts he had in his apartment.

The two men rubbed along together quite well. Jack had grown used to Daniel's deafness and they managed to converse quite well with lip reading, some hand movements and a lot of facial expressions.

Jack would raise his eyebrows when Daniel reached for one cup of coffee too many and in return Daniel would either totally ignore the gesture or, if the mood took him, would make some sort of gesture with his hands that clearly indicated what he thought of Jack's suggestion!

One weekend Jack suggested they tidy up the yard ready for winter. They spent a busy morning, piling the furniture into the garage and giving the weeds a final blast. Their final job was raking up the leaves. Jack was raking while Daniel was busy stuffing the dead leaves in a bag ready for disposal.

Jack's knees were beginning to protest at the amount of exercise they were getting that day and although he tried to ignore them, once his back started twinging, he knew he had just about had enough. He lay the rake on the grass and straightened up, groaning as he released the tense muscles in his back.

Daniel had his back to Jack, busily stuffing the leaves into the bag. His thoughts were on a nice long soak in a hot bath once this job was finished. He wondered if he could get into the bathroom before Jack. With one last flourish he thrust the final handful of leaves into the bag and then stepped back to admire his handiwork. He didn't hear Jack's yell as he stepped on the rake and the wooden handle sprang up and whacked him on the side of the head.

He felt the pain stab through his head, saw stars and then blackness as he slumped unconscious on the damp grass.

Jack O'Neill saw it all in slow motion. He watched Daniel step back, he saw where he had left the rake and he watched with horror as the handle jumped up and hit his friend. His warning cry to Daniel was instinctive and totally useless. His friend heard nothing as the handle hit the side of his head with a sickening thud and Daniel fell to the ground.

"Just a nice case of concussion," Janet confirmed after examining Daniel. Jack had managed to heave Daniel into the house and dump him on the couch before ringing the SGC and yelling for Janet Fraiser to "get over here now."

Daniel had been white and still, blood trickling from a nasty gash behind his left ear. Jack had managed to staunch the flow and had waited anxiously for Janet to arrive and take over Daniel's care. Once she had checked him over and stitched him up, she and Jack had managed to move him into the bedroom and get him undressed and settled in bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jack asked anxiously as he looked at his, still pale, friend.

"I'll stay for a couple of hours if you like," Janet offered, "but I think he'll just wake up with a very nasty headache."

"It was my fault," Jack confessed. "I should have moved the damned rake."

"Jack how could you have foreseen what would happen?" Janet asked. "It was just a household accident, they happen all the time, it's no big deal."

"It is to me," Jack said quietly. "I shouted to warn him, I forgot he couldn't hear me."

"Jack don't beat yourself up about this, Daniel won't blame you." Janet reminded the Colonel.

The couple shared a pot of coffee and then Janet checked her watch.

"I'd better be off, Cassie should be home soon," Janet said pushing her feet back into her shoes and standing up. "I'll just take a final peek at Daniel."

Janet and Jack tiptoed into the darkened bedroom. Janet checked Daniel's pulse and nodded, satisfied with her findings.

"He should wake up soon with a humdinger of a headache, give him some Tylenol and let me know if there are any problems," Janet advised as she gazed at her unconscious friend.

"Will do, thanks for coming round, I didn't want to have to call 911."

"My pleasure Jack," Janet picked up her bag and headed for the door. "Don't forget call me anytime, okay?"

Jack waved and watched as Janet drove off and then he headed back into the bedroom to check on Daniel again. Jack's back ached as he sat down on the side of Daniel's bed. He yearned for a long hot bath but he didn't dare leave Daniel alone until he was fully conscious and Jack could 'talk' to him.

He pulled the blanket up to Daniel's chest and, satisfied that his friend was breathing deeply and evenly, he tiptoed into the kitchen to get himself a beer and a sandwich. In record time he was back at Daniel's side. He pulled up the armchair and settled himself in it, with his feet raised on the bottom of the bed. He looked at the radio on the bedside table. He wondered it would disturb Daniel if he switched it on. He mentally berated himself for forgetting that no radio was going to disturb Daniel. He reached over and switched it on, searching for a sports channel and finding one, relaxed back in the chair with his snack waiting for Daniel to surface.

Daniel felt himself waking up. At first it was just a sensation of warmth as he realised he was in bed, then the headache kicked in. He risked opening his eyes and sighed with relief when he realised the room was dim. He turned his head to see Jack sitting nearby, apparently asleep.

'How can anybody be expected to rest with that snoring,' Daniel thought to himself as he watched Jack sleep.

He stiffened, he lay as still as possible. He didn't want to do anything that might affect him. He could hear. His heart thudded wildly; he wanted to wake Jack but wasn't sure that this wasn't some sort of weird dream. He lay still, listening. He could hear Jack's snores and snuffles; he could hear the radio, the bedside clock ticking. He could hear cars on the street outside.

He could hear! He held his breath and turned his head slowly, worried that any sudden movement would thrust him back into a silent world.

"Jack." He could actually hear his own voice for the first time in months. It sounded strange.

He cleared his throat and tried again "Jack!"

Jack jumped; he swung his legs off the bed and sat forward so that Daniel could see his face.

"You had an accident in the garden," Jack mouthed carefully, hoping that Daniel's vision was clear enough to lip read. "You hit your head."

Daniel stared at Jack's mouth. Actually Jack's face was blurry, worse than usual without his glasses but he didn't need to see Jack's lips, he could hear his voice.

"Janet says you've got concussion," Jack continued; slightly worried at the look on Daniel's face and the total lack of response.

"Daniel?" Jack reached over and gently tapped Daniel's cheek, he was getting really worried now, Daniel seemed so out of it.

"Jack I can hear," Daniel whispered, hardly daring to voice the words in case it was all a dream.

"What!" Jack jumped up and sat on the side of the bed, peering at Daniel's face in the dim light.

"I think my hearing's come back," Daniel said, his eyes wide and a look of amazement on his handsome face.

"Are you sure?"

Daniel closed his eyes. "Talk to me," he commanded.

"Daniel are you sure you can hear me," Jack said loudly.

Daniel opened his eyes and smiled. "You don't have to shout Jack."

Jack jumped to his feet and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Janet over here right now," Jack said, never pausing as he dialled the familiar number.

"Okay," Daniel said lying back down on the pillows and closing his eyes; he could hear; he lay savouring the everyday sounds he had missed while Jack waited for Janet to pick up.

"Well?" Jack said as Janet finished her examination.

"I don't know Colonel, we need to get him into the SGC and run some tests," Janet said as she packed her instruments away.

"Why, can't I just stay here?" Daniel whined. Jack and Janet both turned to him their faces radiant.

"What?" Daniel said puzzled.

"You heard us and we both had our backs to you," Jack said beaming.

"Wow," Daniel said quietly.

"And now I need you to come into the infirmary so I can run those tests Daniel," Janet insisted.

Jack had helped Daniel out to the Avalanche and strapped him in. Despite the elation at regaining his hearing Daniel was still suffering from concussion and all the accompanying symptoms. His head ached, he felt sick and he was seeing two and sometimes three Jack O'Neill's.

"Okay?" Jack said jumping into the driver's seat and slamming the door.

"Too noisy" Daniel murmured closing his eyes as his headache flared and his stomach rolled.

Jack smiled and started the engine. "Here you might need this," Jack said handing Daniel a plastic bowl.

"Uurgh," Daniel closed his eyes again and laid his head against the cool window allowing the slight breeze to cool his hot face as Jack drove his precious cargo towards Cheyenne Mountain.

Janet insisted that Daniel remain in the infirmary for a couple of days while she ran a barrage of tests. Secretly he was glad to be there; he was still suffering from the whack on the head and was relieved when Janet hooked him up to an IV and gave him something for the pain and nausea.

"I want to go home," Daniel moaned as soon as Jack O'Neill popped his head around the infirmary door.

"Something wrong with my infirmary Daniel?" Janet said appearing at Jack's side.

"Too noisy, can't sleep," Daniel continued to moan. "I feel fine, I can rest at Jack's."

Janet picked up his folder and wrote something.

"Well Daniel you'll be pleased to know you are free to go, providing you take things easy for a week and then come back and see me," Janet insisted.

"Great, Jack pass my clothes," Daniel ordered, struggling to free his legs from the bedcovers.

Jack and Janet exchanged smiles. No one knew why Daniel's hearing had come back; it would always remain a mystery although Janet had read of similar cases. "Take him home Colonel, he's all yours," Janet said patting Jack on his arm before heading for her office.

"It's great to be home," Daniel said as Jack helped him into the house and pointed him in the direction of the couch.

Jack tossed the TV remote in Daniel's direction and was rewarded by a grin from the archaeologist. "I can hear the TV now," Daniel said happily as he snuggled down on the couch and proceeded to surf the channels.

Jack shook his head as he watched Daniel merrily hop from one channel to another. He left the young man happily employing his newly regained hearing on one of the many history programmes and headed onto the porch to check the mailbox. As he stood there sorting the mail he glanced down and saw the rake lying on the grass where they had left it a few days before.

Jack walked slowly down into the garden, picked the tool up and propped it at the side of the garage. He patted the handle before he left it. He owed that rake a lot, they both did.

As he went back into the house he headed into the kitchen and called to Daniel.

"Coffee?"

"You don't have to yell Jack I'm not deaf you know," Daniel called back, never taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Finis


End file.
